


Chalcedony

by SeaofFallingStars



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chalcedony - Freeform, Even though he has a cat, Gen, Lapis has no strings, Lapis is soul searching, Lapis/Steven Friendship, New fusion, Steven is friendlier than a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofFallingStars/pseuds/SeaofFallingStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a flashfic of my Lapis/Steven fusion idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chalcedony

When she had appeared at the Temple, Steven was so happy to see her. It felt odd, since she had to break Malachite apart. But the child’s abundant glee just to have her back was infectious. As she walked along with warm beach, Lapis wondered if the Crystal Gems would forgive her. He was pulling her hand in excitement, moving towards the wooden building built around the Temple’s entrance. The brown girl was there, as were two of the Gems.

 

“Done outside? Oh, hi Lapis.” That was the Pearl.

 

To think they had met long ago, back when it was just her and Rose Quartz as the rebellion. She had seen two more join their cause that day, while she wound up against them. In her own element, she fell to a servant, a warrior, and a fusion of a soldier and noble. It was laughable, but all she felt was remorse and hate.

 

 _You are my puppet. This world is made for you, so use it._ Hate for that mirror Blue Diamond trapped her in. _The Diamonds don’t care about the common Gem. Join us and live your own way._ The remorse came from failing to stop them.  _I can’t. This is not my home!_ Yet she felt double for fighting them. They defended their home, just as she would have for hers. She had a chance for her eyes to be open, yet she chose to be blind.

 

“You okay Lapis? Please tell me you’re okay.” Steven, who saw her as a friend before he knew her, was looking in concern.

 

The Pearl look at her, not as the fierce warrior she remembered, but as someone offering help. The girl was calm, but also looked worried. She didn’t blame her, since she nearly drowned the girl in a clouded rage. The rage, the pain, all Lapis could remember from this world was cages and thrashing against her chains. Always a prisoner, yet now she was free. Freed by a boy who was both of Earth and Homeworld, but more than that, he saw the best in people.

 

“Steven, all I wanted was to be free, then your safety. Now I don’t know what I truly want, other than to be with you, where I feel safe.”

 

Safe. The word felt alien. Ever since the rebellion, she had never felt safe. Yet now, the survivors of the rebellion were willing to take her in. Let her past remain there, and only look at who she could be. It made her feel warm, but also made her mind heavy. Did she want to be here?

 

“I’m fine Steven; I just need some time to think.” She needed to know.

 

“Okay! Well I’m sure that you’ll like it here with us. Peridot does.” The Peridot was here now?

 

Lapis turned and left the building and spread her wings, before flying up to the lighthouse. There she sat down, and gathered her thoughts. She looked over the ocean, and let her mind wander.

 

 _So, you fought against the Crystal Gems? Tell me runt, is Rose Quartz still there!?_ No. And you will never hurt him

 

 _Those lousy clods kept breaking my stuff! MY stuff! I didn’t even want this job but I can’t do it unless I have working tools!_ Then let them be broken, if it keeps him safe.

 

 _Blue Diamond? I’m afraid you’ll report to me now._ I am not your prisoner. You are not my Diamond.

 

Her thoughts followed the same patterns, racing through chains others placed on her. Chains she broke. Shackles she would never again wear.

 

“Lapis, did you clear your head?” Steven was behind her.

 

“Hello Steven. I… I don’t think it’s that easy. I need time, but you don’t have to worry about me leaving you anymore. I’m not anyone’s prisoner…” she paused, trying to find her words.

 

“You’re my Summer Beach Buddy. You’re my friend.” His self-assured words echoed around her.

 

Much like the tides, it surrounded her. Made her feel safe once more. Smiling, Lapis stood up and hugged Steven. If she was the sea, he was the lighthouse who guided others to safety. There was a synchronicity with him she never felt before. Wrapping her wings around them both, Lapis twirled, losing herself in an iridescent glow.

 

“ **Who? Where? Steven!** ” their voice called.

 

“ _Lapis? I’m here. I’ll be with you until your pain is gone. Isn’t that what friends do for each other?_ ”

 

Two pairs of eyes blinked. One was clouded, as if being seen through water. The other looked around, skittish, but not afraid.

 

Who were they? Steven and Lapis had fused, but their joy was turning to fear. Lapis felt panic rising, and tried to move their arms, only for the single pair to wrap around their body.

 

“ _It’ll be fine Lapis. But we’re not Lapis and Steven. Who are we?_ ” She calmed.

 

They looked over the ocean. As her gem rested on their back under a whirlpool tinged pink, his rested on their stomach, almost as if daring someone to try and harm his friend. A star rested on their chest, seeming to flow like it was water itself. Their pink and blue robes flowed with the wind, before two arms surged from their shield. They grabbed onto the fence, as their face took on a contemplative shape.

 

“Not Steven or Rose Quartz, but not Lapis. I am…” The fusion stood on the fence, before the water arms became wings.

 

They leapt off the fence, diving towards the temple beach below. Gliding down, they landed with no noise. The wings flowed back into the shield, yet their arms remained wrapped around their body.

 

“I… we… are Chalcedony now. Defender of friendship and protector of fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, glad I'm done writing this. I really need to draw Chalcedony at some point, but the idea is that the fusion stems from friendship. The look would be akin to Stevonnie, only with a focus on looking ethereal, as if their clothes are cloth with flowing water for symbols. The shield itself would have thorns visible, which would be the 'bones' of any water arms. It would also be prismatic with the water being shades of blue and pink. Also their posture would evoke being supported; that's why they're hugging themselves. Steven protects Lapis in their personal space, Lapis protects Steven from afar.
> 
> Overall, Chalcedony is meant to evoke the feeling of freedom and joy true friendship brings. And the shenaniganry that ensues as you and your bestie get up to misadventures. So very free-spirited, but also constantly double-checking to ensure they're having fun.
> 
> Also I think that Fusions and Combiners from Transformers work similarly; they have to sync mentally to truly show who they are. This also makes Malachite the Gem equivalent of Menasor. Completely insane because of the hate that led to her formation.


End file.
